Open Your Eyes
by limevox
Summary: V. Ishbal brought about painful memories, yet they found bliss. They had the eyes of a murderer, but they saw past the blood. RoyxRiza. Song Fiction: Snow Patrol - Open Your Eyes


**Open Your Eyes**

-Their eyes were full of murder, stained in the blood of their victims that will never wither. A sin, a devotion and a love during a raging war.-

**A Song fiction**

------

The Earth was breaking apart, falling to pieces; it was getting to old for this, for a war caused by greed and misunderstanding. Battles engulfed in hate and fury, raging without rest. The sky was stained in blood, as was the world. Innocent lives taken without reason and the guilty, spared turning them into ruthless soldiers. The clouds started to gather covering the crimson painted sky. Too many years have past and nothing has changed, their eyes were still filled with murder.

_All this feels strange and untrue; And I won't waste a minute without you_

Once more he snapped his fingers together and in a blink of an eye they disappeared

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold; And I'm getting so tired and so old_

Her golden eyes starred at the blaze eating all in its way, the worthless metal she held was nothing but a weapon to kill

_The anger swells in my guts; And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

But he possessed a finger of death

_I want so much to open your eyes; Cos I need you to look into mine_

His ebony eyes gazed upon hers gleaming, they were beautiful like none other yet he frowned. Her eyes were filled with murder, like his

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

She stared at his piercing eyes, they were dark but she saw beyond the colour

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

He felt himself reaching out for her; he didn't want her to be a murderer like he was

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

She couldn't help herself; she couldn't look away

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

It was as if time had stopped and only him and her were in motion

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars; Cos they don't need your soul or your fire_

Taking his gloves off, he felt himself slowly walk towards her

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine; And we'll walk through this dark room for the last time_

Dropping her pistol she was slowly drawn to him. They were two magnets attracting and nothing could stop them

_Every minute from this minute now; We can do what we like anywhere_

His arms reached out to her

_I want so much to open your eyes; Cos I need you to look into mine_

She lifted her weak hands to capture his

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Hand in hand they were

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Slowly closing the gap between them

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Bodies almost colliding

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Eyes locked onto each other

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Hearts racing

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Faces moving closer

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Tears escape, slowly dripping down her face

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

His hand moves to her cheek, wiping away the tear

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Both cracked and dry lips met in a much-awaited passionate kiss. His hands rested on her hips as hers linked around his neck. It was hot and fiery, but at the same time it was heartfelt and loving. The battle however did not stop, bullets whistled past them, lives were taken yet none hit them. It was as if God himself was protecting them, allowing them a moment of peace, allowing their sins to be forgiven. Cleaning their blood stained hands, hearts and minds. It was a phenomenon waiting to happen.

She started to delicately run her fingers through his dirtied hair and he responded in deepening the kiss. His tongue snaked through her now saliva covered lips, mesmerising every curve and bump, tickling the rooftop of her mouth. She allowed her tongue to clash with his, fighting an un-winnable battle. It continued until they were out of breathe, light headed. But their passion didn't leave them as they broke away from each other's grasp. Their eyes stayed locked onto each other and their hands still held one another's. The blood however didn't return, the sin they housed before they collided was no more. The phenomenon happened, it appeared in front of them. In each other's arms; presence, their eyes were different. It no longer housed the eyes of a murderer, but the look of devotion, fidelity and love. Her name was Riza, and his was Roy. They were in a battle, a battle called love.

_All this feels strange an untrue and I won't waste a minute,_

_Without you._

------

**EDIT** 10.15.07 – Refixed it, so that it would go in time with the song. I hope, well better than before. Fixed most of the grammar mistakes, etc.

Enjoy, Loves

Written By. Vivian.

(c) dingi


End file.
